Variety Shows
by LuckyDucky546
Summary: Sikowitz is in charge of the Hollywood Art's Variety talent show he get's the students to pick their partners at random draw. What happeneds when Beck and Cat are paired up together to do a duet in the show? What happeneds when they hang out for too long?
1. Partners

Hey guys. this is my first Victorious episode. I am a huge fan of this show and of Icarly of couse if you've read any of my other current stories you'd know that :) This is a Beck/Cat story :) Don't get me wrong I adore Beck and Jade together but I think if they ever split up he should get with Cat :) she is adorable 3 I am also a fan for Cat and Robbie :) but this story is mostly about BECK AND CAT!

ENJOY

Chapter 1

...

The day started off normal, well, as normal as it can be in a Performing Arts high school in Hollywood. Tori, Jade, Cat, Robbie, (Rex), Andre, and Beck were in their improve class with their crazy teacher Sikowitz. Jade and Beck were sat in the back of the classroom, snuggled close together, not really paying attention. Andre was sat next to Tori who was sharing his head phones with him to listen to music, Cat sat in the centre of the front row in between Robbie and Andre, playing with her red hair. The rest of the class was also pretty zoned out.

"Listen up class!" Sikowitz said to his students who didn't respond. He smiled while he picked up a small horn off the floor and didn't hesitate to press the button which made a loud noise that scard most of the class, except for Beck since he is un scarable, but it did catch his attention.

"Why did you do that." Cat said while she covered her ears and a small squeel came out of her mouth.

"Because it's fun." Sikowitz said with a smirk.

Tori rolled her eyes "Yeah, what fun." She said sarcastically.

"Hey, careful, I own sarcasm." Jade said from behind Tori with a sour expression on her face.

"Enough girls. Before the bell goes for lunch I have a little announcment about an assignment I have for you." Sikowitz said before sipping milk out of his coconut.

"What assignment?" asked Robbie.

"Tomorrow I will be pairing you guys off to perform a skit, or musical act for the variety show that I am responsible for two weeks from now." He said happily. "Yes Jade." Sikowitz responded when Jade raised her hand half way.

"Do we get to pick our own partners?" Jade asked, hopefully.

"Indeed...not. I've decided that it would be better if we let faith decide." He sort of explained.

"Faith?" Asked Rex.

"Yes, I wil get you to draw from a hat of some sort and you get to pick randomly from that hat and the name of the person on the paper you pick will be your partner." Sikowitz explained further.

Moaning and groaning came from the student in the class.

"Oh hush up you big babies!." Sikowitz said.

The lunch bell rang and the students sighed with relief.

"Yay Lunch." Said a giddy Sikowitz.

Everyone left the classroom and all stumbled into the hallway, making their way outside for lunch.

Tori and her friends all sat at their usual table after getting their food from the cart.

"What do you guys think of the variety show thing?" Tori asked.

"I think it's lame." Jade said outwardly.

"Well I think it sounds like so much fun!" Cat said, just like her usual happy self.

"Of course you do, you think everything is fun." Beck said with a small grin on his face.

"What's that supposed to mean!" Cat bursted into a quick offensive rage.

"I mean nothing bad about it." Beck said, trying to calm her down.

Cat sighed then she smiled happily again "Okay." She said sweetly.

"I'm not too sure of the whole random partner thing. I want to do a solo." Tori said.

"Why don't you want to perform with someone else?" Andre asked.

"Well, remember last time I tried to do a solo but I got so blinded with some guy that was jsut using me? I don't want to go through that again." Tori said, getting mad at the memory.

"Can you forget about that already? It was a one time thing. Not all of the guys are jerks in this school." Andre tried to help.

"Yeah I guess." Tori said giving in.

"I just hope that I don't end up with some loser like Robbie." Jade said rudely.

"Hey! I am not a loser!" Robbie said offended.

"Yeah, says the dude with only a puppet to talk to." Rex mocked.

"Rex! Why do you have to be so rude." Robbie yelled at the puppet in his arm.

"Why do you have to be such a dub." Rex teased again.

"That's it, that's a time out for you!" Robbie said as he shoved Rex into his schoolbag.

"You are the weirdest guy ever." Andre said as they all glared at Robbie with Rex.

"I am not!" Robbie said flushed before getting up and leaving.

"You could end up with worst." Beck said the Jade.

"Like who?" Jade said right before Sinjin came up behind Jade.

"Hey Jade do you want to see a picture of me on vacation?" Sinjin asked, creeping everyone out.

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Jade yelled at him which made him scurry away.

"I see your point." Jade added. "But I hope I get with you for once." She said to her boy friend.

"Yeah that'll be great." Beck said with a grin on his face.

...

next day

Tori was at her locker looking for her books when Beck, Jade, Cat, and Robbie came up to her locker.

"Good morning!." Said a happy Cat.

"Morning." Said a less happy Tori.

"What's up, why do you sound so grumpy today?" Beck asked.

"Nothing, I am just not having the best morning." Tori said.

"How come?" Beck asked.

"Why do you care so much?" Jade said just as grumpy as Tori but it was normal for her.

"I'm aloud to care because I am her friend and I am a nice person." Beck said in his divense.

"Whatever." Jade said before dragging Beck along with her to their first class.

"Why are you so grumpy?" Robbie asked.

"Well first of all I didn't get much sleep. Trina was up all night with a bad cold and since our parents are away I have to take care of her. She had me go downstairs at 2 am to make her some soup! and her coughing kept me up most of the night. And when I did eventually catch a wink of sleep I skipped breakfast so now I am starving. I am so sick of Trina being sick! Why do I have to take care of her? She is the oldest!" Tori blurted, getting everything out.

"Wow, that sounds terrible." Cat said.

Andre walked up next to Tori while texting on his pear phone. "Hey guys, what's up this fine morning." He said, in a good mood.

"Will you people stop rubbing your happiness in my face!" Tori yelled.

"Wow, what is up with you?" Andre asked.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said before slamming her locker door shut.

The bell rang to signal everyone to go to their first class. They all went their seperate ways.

...

Next class (Sikowitz' class.)

Everyone was sitting in their chairs waiting for Sikowitz, who was late for class.

"Is that filthy hippy ever gonna show up?" Jade asked being impaitient.

"Why do you care?" Beck asked while he put his arm around her shoulders.

"I don't really, I think everyone else is just as curious as I am to see who their partner is." She said.

"Yeah I quess."

Everyone looked up to see Sikowitz climbing through the window of the classroom.

"Good morning everyone!" He said as naturally as he could.

"Why?" Tori asked.

"You should know by now that I don't like doors." Sikowitz said.

"Yeah but you are late." Andre said.

"Really?" Sikowitz asked before looking up at the clock on the back wall "Good golly. We better get started then shall we?" He said before he took a seat in a blue chair in front of the class on the stage."Sp, where were we?" He ased the room of students.

"You were supposed to assign partners for the Variety show." Tori reminded.

"Oh, that's right." He said before standing up and going to his bag and taking out some pieces of paper and a hat. "Okay, everyone write their names on a small piece of paper and drop them into this decritive hats." He said before passing out the paper. As soon as they all wront their names down they put them in the purple and blue hat.

"Who wants to pick first?" Sikowitz asked the class and only a couple hands shot up. He looked around and pointed to Jade "You, get up to and pick your partner." She slowly walked up to the front of the room and quickly grabbed a name out of the hat. She looked at it and she rolled her eyes "Can I pick again" She asked.

"No way. You get to pick just once...now who is it?" Sikowitz asked.

"Can I just take the F and get it over with?" Jade asked.

"Jade..." Beck warned.

Jade sighed and passed the paper to Sikowitz.

Sikowitz looked at it and snickered. "Ha, you got Robbie." He said with a goofy laugh.

"Shut up." Jade said while covering her ears at the name.

"Oh come on Jade, be nice." Beck told her.

"Fine..." She said before looking at Robbie who was staring at her in fear. She took her seat and next was Tori.

"Do I really have to do this?" Tori said still grumpy.

"Man, why is everyone so grumpy about this assignment?" Sikowitz asked.

Tori rolled her eyes and picked a name out of the hat un willingly but wasn't too upset with her choice.

"Who'd you get?" Cat asked excited.

"Andre." She said with a small smile.

Andre had a bigger smile on his face "Awsome."

She went back to sit next to him.

"Cat, lets see what you get, please be in a good mood." Sikowitz pleaded.

Cat skipped up to the front of the class and happily picked a name. She looked at it and smiled "Beck." She said.

Beck was shocked but wasn't too upset since he knew how talented she was. "Cool." He said politly.

Everyone else came up one by one until everyone had a partner.

"Alrighty then. Now that you have selected your partners you would have to practice hard before you will be performing these acts in fornt of a live audience and you will be graded on how much effort you put into it. No slacking off. These next two week would be stressful and hard but if you work hard it will pay off. Now that there is not much time left due to my lateness you will have some time to discuss what you are going to do with your partners in the show." Sikowitz ordered.

"What are you going to do while we do that?" Robbie asked.

"What do you think...I will be sitting over here drinking milk out of this coconut." Sikowitz said with a happy smile while sticking a straw into the coconut.

Everyone paired up and started discussing their plans.

Beck walked over to his quirky, bubbly partner "So, what do you want to do?"

"Maybe a song?" Cat asked.

"Maybe. How about you come over to my house tomorrow and we can discuss more about it?"

"Don't you like in your parent's parkinglot? In an RV?" Cat ased while looking up at him sweetly with her big brown eyes.

"That's right. So how bout you come over, say six ish and we can work on it from there." Beck suggested.

"Sounds like a plan." Cat said with a big smile.

"Cool." Beck said.

"See you then." Cat said before she walked over to talk to Robbie.

Beck went to Jade and she still wans't too happy about being partnered up with Robbie. "What's your problem?" Beck asked trying not to get annoyed with her.

"Why do I have to be with him? I wanted to be with you." She said with a sad look on her face.

"Aw, I know but we can work this out right? This doesn't change anything. We are still together so stop freting okay?" Beck said trying to reasure her that everything was okay before giving her a reasuring kiss.

"Okay. I can try to deal with this as best as I can." Jade said, giving in.

"Good girl." He said happily.

"I actually feel bad for you too." Jade said.

"Why? Cat's good. I have a really good chance at doing well with her." Beck said.

"Yeah sure, she is good but what about Cat in general?" Jade asked.

"What do you mean? She's sweet." Beck commented.

"Yeah sweet. She is one of the most annoying girls in Hollywood. Bi polar Cat is never a good thing. Just imagine what these next two weeks would be like with her. She would talk your ear off with her random ramble ons." Jade said, reminding him of how annoying Cat can get.

Beck's face filled with fare of realization "Wow, I never thought of that. This is probably going to be harder then I thought." Beck said, getting paronoid.

"It's just a small reminder." Jade said with a smirk.

...

SOOOO what did you guys think? :) It's nothing yet but it'll get there :P I promise it gets better :P I will update as soon as I get reviews :P if you like it please review and tell me what you think so far.


	2. Ideas

I'm back :) here is another chapter for you all :) I hope you like it. By the way I am writing this as I watch Victorious episodes :P

P.S I am sorry to the author who wrote a story just like this one. I never knew someone already had something like this made. I feel bad :P mine is a bit different but it is close :P sorry if anyone thought I tried to steel her ideas. I came up with this on my own :P

Chapter 2

...

Next day, saturday evning.

Beck was sitting on his bed in his RV, texting Jade. He was waiting for Cat to show up.

J: So, is Red there yet?

B: No, she will be any minute though.

J:Have fun with that. I hope you will recover from her insanity. Hopefully you won't catch it.

B:Jade, that's mean.

J:What, it's the truth. It could happen. What if her insanity rubs off on you.

B:I'm sure I won't 'catch her "insanity"

J: Just be careful, I don't want you to go crazy being with her. She may seem sweet now but after spending two weeks with her she tends to get annoying. I mean, I was paired with her for a project once, remember how crazy I became after words. It took a few weeks to recover.

B:Yeah you really were crazy. I hope you are wrong though. I don't want to be mean.

J:That's the difference between you and me. You don't want anyone to get hurt but for me it is like having my own party, it's intertaining for me.

B:Of course it is dear. Do I have to mention that you are stuck with Robbie and "Rex"

J:Oh god. I almost forgot. Thanks a lot Beck now I have to actually go over to that creeps house for our planning. God I hate this project.

B:Any time babe. Don't worry you'll be fine. And don't be mean to him, please. We don't want anyone getting hurt.

J:Fine I'll be good. I promise.

B:Good girl. Now I have to go I think Cat is at the door.

J:Good luck Beck. Love you 3

B:Thanks, you too. Love you too.

Beck pressed vibrate on his phone and put the phone in his pocket before going to his RV door after hearing a faint knock. He opened the door and leaned against the door frame. In front of him stood a very happy Cat. She was smiling ear to ear and she was holding a disk in one hand. She smiled up at him and giggled.

"Hey Beck." She said happily.

Beck gave her a small smile back "How are you?" He asked politely.

"I'm so sorry I'm late my brother had to drive me and we got lost, we ended up in a very scary town, we stopped for ice cream and then..." Cat rambled, out of breath.

"Cat, calm down. No worries. No need to explain. Besides you're not that late. We have plenty of time to do what we need to do." Beck said, giving her another smile.

"Okay. So are you going to let me in?" She asked, as she felt a little shiver.

Beck nodded and stepped out of the door way "Oh yeah, of course sorry." He said.

Cat smiled sweetly and entered into the RV which she's only been in once before. She looked around the RV and continued to smile "Wow, I still can't believe you live in your own RV." She said before sitting down on his bed gently.

Beck smiled back at her and sat down next to her "Yeah, it's great. Even though I am just in my parent's drive way."

"Yeah. So should we get started?" Cat asked.

"Yes we should. So what exactly should we do for it. I mean I am down with the singing but I am not much of a singer. I am more of an actor, but I am willing to calaberate so we can both be happy with it." Beck explained.

"I'm sure that's not true. I Heard you sing before. But you are a wonderful actor." Cat said.

"Well thanks. So I've been thinking that we should probably blend both the singing and acting together." Beck suggested.

"Like, in a musical?" Cat asked happily.

"Something like that. We could do a skit with maybe a song at the end." Beck suggested again.

"That sounds like fun!" Cat said before clapping happily and smiling wide.

"Okay so we'll go with that? Wow that was quick. Now that we have an idea of what we are doing, what kind of skit do you think we should do?" Beck asked for her ideas.

"Oh! One time me and my family went to see Cats the musical. It was so cute!" She mentioned out of random.

Beck sighed and tried not to be rude. 'This is going to be a long two weeks' the thought to himself.

"Oh! Guess what I got!" Cat exclaimed.

Beck tried to keep himself sane "What do you got?" he asked a bit annoyed.

Cat passed him the disk case she had in her hand. He looked at it and then back at her "What's this?" He asked.

"This is a CD I made with a couple of songs that I've recorded in my studio and I wanted your opinion on it. Maybe we could use one for our project." She offered sweetly.

Beck looked back at the disk case and smiled "Cool, let's hear it. Maybe it'll give me some ideas for the skit. Maybe we could come up with our own script and everything." Beck said excitedly.

"Oh, yeah! That sounds great." Cat said with a sparkle in her eyes.

"Great. Let's pop this baby in." He said before getting up and placing the cd into his cd player. He pressed play then waited to hear the first song. As he listened to the song he felt his eyes close as he listened to Cat's amazing, gentle voice flow through the room. He knew she was good but he always forgets about it until he hears her. He felt all of his worries melt away. He turned towards cat who was still sat on his bed, waiting for his response. She smiled at him and he gave a pleased smile back. He pressed pause then walked back over to her and sat back down next to her.

"Wow, this is pretty sick." He said, still smiling.

Cat's smile went away when she heard it. "What is that supposed to mean!" She asked, feeling offended.

Beck chuckled at her "No, no Cat, Sick means good." 'And there she goes...' He thought to himself.

Cat quickly calmed down and smiled again "Oh, right, sorry. Thanks." She said happily.

"No I mean it. You are amazing. Did you say you recorded it your self in your own studio?" Beck asked impressed.

"Yeah I did. My dad built me my own studio for my birthday last year. I am always recording in there. You should come check it out sometime. I have a lot of equipment in there" Cat suggested.

"Yeah, that sounds great. I think we should use this first song in our skit. I have a great idea for a scene we could do." Beck said. Getting more into the project.

"So, what's the plan?" Cat asked Beck.

They got to work fast and it didn't take them long to figure out what to do. Beck and Cat started writing the script togehter, bouncing ideas off of each other and they got most of the script finished. But when it started getting late they decided to call it a night and they planned to pick up with the project next time. And to Beck's surprise, it wasn;t as bad as he thought it would be.

...

Sooooo what do you think :) tell me. I hope you liked it. I love this show :)


End file.
